Too Good To Be True
by Naydriel
Summary: They are happy together, but this is only the current situation. Soon to follow after happiness is always sadness, isn't it? A new Story, with eventually a new Twist.


Title- Too Good to be True  
  
Chapter Title- Coming Home Indulgence  
  
Characters- Draco and Hermione  
  
Rating- R  
  
Warning- Sexual Content Ahead. Stay Clear if You Are a Unauthorized Personnel.  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing, but the idea of this story and the rest belongs to JK Rowling. Without her characters this story would not have been possible, thank you JK Rowling.  
  
It was now approximately seven p.m., I had gone away for just under a month on a Muggle Studies Class trip. This trip had included all of the seventh year students attending this class, during this last year. I for one had continued to take this very class from the beginning of my years at Hogwarts. The disappointment of this trip had been that for almost a whole month I had been separated from my closest friends and someone else who was very special in my life.  
  
I sat by Padma Patil as the boat that was used every year to carry students towards the castle was used again today to take the thirty odd students back to the castle. All the students chatted about how amazing it had been to go to a Muggle city and experience it. For me it was a normal trip, seeing as I was after all a Muggle.  
  
Padma on the other hand was talking about something else entirely, I believe it had been along the lines of seeing the 'hot boys who had stayed behind again'. I didn't mind her going on about it, after all I was also thinking of a hot boy who had stayed behind, and whom I dearly wanted to see again.  
  
As I watched the castle come into view, I thought of how happy the two of us were in our current state. And how to the eyes of the world we were just fellow students who seemed to contain certain hatred for each other, when in fact it was the total contradictory of the point. We went about our school lives as if we were the same as we had been at the beginning of our Hogwarts journey.  
  
But sudden touches were passed on while we passed each other in the hallway, certain glances were stolen as we sat in class, and a few captured smiles were exchanged. It was all right the way it was at the existing state. But we both knew we wanted more.  
  
When we arrived at the dock, Hagrid came over to pull the boats in. After a few words of safety the students proceeding in exiting the little boats. As Padma and I moved out Hagrid gave us a smile and wished us a goodnight.  
  
After entering the hallways, I decided it would be best if I dropped Padma off at the Griffindor Tower with the rest of the Griffindors, then proceeded my way towards the Head tower. I seemed to have a bounce in my step, it was expected, after all I was back in Hogwarts. After whispering 'Phoenix Prophecy' to the Knight and Lady in the portrait, they allowed me access to my own common room.  
  
Everything was like I'd left it in the common room, so I proceeded towards my own bedroom. Once whispering the password I enter my little hideaway. Taking off my big jumper and dumping it on the floor I made my way towards my bedside table where I removed my watch.  
  
I almost yelled in surprise when I felt warm hands encircling me, but stop in half yell, realizing whom it had to be. He came face to face with me and planted a soft kiss upon my lips. I started wondering if he had been as eager about when I returned as I had been. But my questions were answered as his hands traveled to my blouse and started to unbutton it.  
  
I helped him unbutton my blouse, his hands were clumsy in his haste. My lips had moved on to his neck, sucking at the soft pale flesh that lay just under his jaw line. Through blurred thoughts I barely noticed that he had already slid my skirt to the floor where it lay rumpled around my ankles. He pulled me closer to him so that I came to rest on the bed between his thighs. His lips leaving marks on my skin as he kissed his way down my body. A trail of heat left behind from his mischievous mouth.  
  
He flipped us over, so that he was on top, and I was captured between him and the bed, an agreeable prisoner. His lips met mine again as his hands, steadied by the change in position worked on my bra, unclasping it and sliding it off my shoulders. His fingers sliding up and down my arms, coming to rest on my hip and onto my thighs and up again to my breasts, cupping each one with a quick pinch to each nipple, leaving me cross and clearly unsatisfied.  
  
His lips left mine and had slid down to my collarbone, which easily left me room to flip us again. With myself on top I quickly kissed his comments to oblivion, efficiently shutting up any argument over my actions. My lips then cast a trail down to his neck, sucking and licking but not long enough to give him too much pleasure. I moved lower still, my tongue coming to rest on his right nipple, flicking at the tightening bud, nipping and sucking until it turned a darker shade, and moving to the other to do the same, biting playfully and lapping at it till it too was painfully hard.  
  
His hands had started to explore the expanse of skin on my back and torso (almost as if it were the first time we were doing this). He pushed my shoulders back, sitting up he pulled my nipple into his mouth, and sucked eagerly giving me the same sensuous torment that I had given him. His hands going lower pulling my panties down my hips to where my knees lay bent.  
  
His hand came closer to my center, while the other felt the dampness of the panties. He smiled around the other nipple having since moved on, he slowly dipped a finger into me, leaving me unsteady and already panting. Oh, god. It had been too long for both of us.  
  
My hands grasped onto his shoulders so he could flip us again, while my legs opened placing him between my thighs at my entrance that seeped my juices. He kissed me while he thrust his member into me; we both gasped at the sudden sensation. I groaned when he pulled out only to slam into me again. I matched his thrusts, keeping a hard and slow rhythm that caught us both off guard. Quickly the pleasure built both of us breathing heavily, gasping for each breath, and shaking in pleasure.  
  
I was getting close when I felt his fingers brush the nerve filled bud between my legs, sending me over the edge, bringing him with me mere seconds behind, my muscles still pulsing. Both of us quaking from release. His body lay on top of mine, his heartbeat quick against my breast. Mine hammered just as fast as his did. We lay there, exhausted not moving from where we lay.  
  
Skin to skin, a layer of sweat still covering our bodies, eyes closing, I unconsciously pulled him closer to me. His lips against my neck, moving, forming words that floated to my ear.  
  
'I love you, Hermione.' He whispered.  
  
Snuggling closer to him I whispered back, 'I love you too, Draco. I really do.' After our silent whispers we both fell asleep in each other's arms. It seemed all too good to be true. But it was true, after all I had pinched myself several times when the relationship had started to be sure it wasn't some painful dream that would end tragically.  
  
Authors Note: Well what did you readers and reviewers think of that? I hope only good things. ^_^ If this story had not been sorted out into its groups except that it was a HP story, would you guys out there have figured out the two characters? I just what to know. Any way, like all stories, you've read it, now its time to review it. 


End file.
